


Waiting for this moment

by Hotgitay



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Monte  can’t help he’s a man in love





	Waiting for this moment

“I can’t help myself around you”Monte said to her 

“Thank you for the beautiful flowers mi amor”Sarah thanked him 

“You’re welcome pretty lady”Monte pressed a kiss to rose colored lips 

“How did you know that those were my favorite kind of flowers anyway?”Sarah has asked her boyfriend 

“I pick up on things”Monte muttered 

“You hit a home run in my book”Sarah grinned 

“That’s what I was aiming for”Monte replied

“You’ve been waiting for this moment haven’t you?”His girlfriend asked him 

“Yes I have”Monte responded


End file.
